i'm suppose to wear that wedding dress!
by BJVIP
Summary: well... this is a story wherein shana plans to say "will you marry me" to yuji when wilhelmina iterrupted it. not know that kazumi also planned to propose to yuji. kazumi made it succesfully and they get married. read it to see what shana felt!


'boom!boom!'the speakers go boominng like firing cannons. while yuji is enjoying his champagne. he's looking for someone he can talk with, dance with and drink with. meanwhile, shana is hiding in a corner. she glanced once at yuji and pulled out a ring.

"fool! why would a girl say that 'will you marry me?' thing!?"she shouted to herself

"boys should do this thing!" she shouted again

"but how could yuji propose to me if he don't love me?" she sighed

so she put back the ring and walked really quick to yuji.

"yuji! i have something to tell need to come with me." she ordered.

"why? am i having a training this time? am i late?" ask poor curious yuji

"shut up and just come with me."

she dragged yuji like a heavy sword that she can't raise up. poor yuji, he still don't know what's happening. and being dragged so hard on the floor. thus, he asked once,

"what were you suppose to tell me?"

"this is important!" as she stand by and stared to yuji.

then shana made a fuzetsu.

"what? am i going to have an extra training?" he asked

"no!" she shouted fiercely. but she's really stumbling.

"it has nothing to do with trainings, fuzetsu or tomogara's." she lowered her voice.

"i.... i.... i want you to m..." shana was cutout when wilhelmina came.

"wilhelmina? what are you doing here? am i really having an extra training?" yuji asked curiously

"that's the reason i'm here."

"where is alastor shana?" wilhelmina noticed

"oh!? uh... i left him coz i think he can disturb me this time." she started explaining

"but this is nothing." then shana put out the fuzetsu.

"i'm not having a training?" yuji stands up.

"nope." shana replied.

"but what was that you're suppose to tell me?" he asked

"i'll tell you later."

before shana could left completely, kazumi came. she was running like she's worrying to someone.

"yuji! there you are!" she shouted like she's out of breathe

"oh! kazumi! hi!" he waved to kazumi.

"i thought there's a tomogara so i came here."

"ah!?no there was no tomogara here." he explained.

"mistess. i gotta go. i need to clean the house." wilhelmina inserted.

"oh!? ah.. ok! bye!" yuji smiled. he's such a happy man.

so wilhelmina disappeared. meanwhile...shana is just hiding in a tree holding that ring. then she tossed the ring and stands up. she made into a decision,she'll tell it to yuji. but when shana turned her head, she saw yuji and kazumi. she hid back and secretly listening to them.

"ahh.. yuji, i know this is foolish..." kazumi's starting.

"huh? why? what?" yuji's turing very curious

"...but, eversince i met in highschool,i really like you." she explained

"but i just kept it inside..."

"especially when i knew i do not belong in you and shana's world" she continued

" now that we are in our right age..."

"i think i should do this."

she was blushing and trembling, but she kept her strength and determination. she pulled out a ring and held it to yuji. she gently hold yujis hands and inserted the ring in yuji's finger. yuji was really shocked and he can't say any word. he was blushing and he was frozen in shock. a kiss ended up the proposal and awaened yuji from his shock. then he said,

"kazumi?"

"i...i... we boys should do a proposal to girls." he said in a whispering-like voice

"i know... that's why i said it is foolish." she started explaining

"but i think i should do this." she continued

"so if you'll let me... will you marry me?" she said straight but in a shy voice

yuji can't say no to kazumi for the reason that the girl personally proposed at him. besides, kazumi loves him and they're friends. another is, yuji don't know who he really loves. so he said,

"y-yes. kazumi yes!"

meanwhile... shana heard the whole thing and was really hurt that she ran away with tears on her eyes.

"i'm suppose to do that! that girl really bother me now..."

"it was suppose to be me! me!" she shouted and shouted

at the wedding:

"why did you marry that girl?" shana seems like criticizing kazumi

"oh!? why? are you jealous? eii!" but yuji just tease her

"no! there is no way a flamehaze could be jealous!" she insisted. but honestly she's jealous

"ok!" yuji answered in a teasing tune

he was shock that shana didn't react. shana turned silent then,

"yuji." she called

"huh?"

"ahm... i'm thinking it's not over yet..."

"huh? what are you talking about?"

"but i guess it's really over." she continued

"over? over,what?"

"i'm suppose to wear that wedding dress..."

"i really am suppose to wear that wedding dress.."

"i'm suppose to be your bride..."

"i'm suppose to propose to you. at that day in the club where i dragged you..."

"where you thought i'm giving you an extra training." she continued expaining

"but... this is really over." she sighed

"before i let you go..."

"i'd still want you to have this ring" shana held a ring. and a tear rolled down from her eyes

shana turned back and walked quickly... 'it should've be me... it should've be me.' she thought 


End file.
